Lady in Waiting
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruko the princess of the king of Konoha in an arranged marriage but all she wants is a normal life with real friends. So she creates a plan to get a life outside of her princess life. All she wanted was to make real friends and have a real life. This is the story of a princess finding her way in the world along with falling in love and making real friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **New story hope everyone likes the beginning.**_

 _ **This is royalty and involves arranged marriage. They do both start to slowly fall in love but in different ways.**_

 _ **Pairing: SasuNaru**_

 _ **They are both 16 years old.**_

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

"Lady Naruko, where did you go off to? We have to do the flower arrangements." Iruka a servant and teacher to the Royal family.

The young lady that he happens to be looking for is the King's daughter Naruko Namikaze. She is presently sneaking out the castle in an outfit unfit of a princess. If any of her friends outside the castle knew she was royalty she doesn't think they would stick around her for very long.

What she does to keep people from finding out her real identity she puts on boy attire and her hair goes up.

"Iruka, what seems to be the problem?" Kakashi the lead guard of the palace asked.

"It seems that she got out again. I still have no idea how she does it. The Uchiha family should be coming soon and her father is going to be looking for her." Iruka said nervously.

Naruko made it a routine to escape the clutches of the servants and her father every time she got the chance. They never knew she became someone else the moment she put on the boys clothes.

"NARUTO! Hey man it took you long enough." Naruko's best friend Kiba said.

Kiba and Shino were friends of Naruko's but they don't know who she is nor do they know she is a girl.

"Sorry my mom was nagging me. I couldn't exactly leave without getting caught." Naruko said.

"You seem to always have to sneak out." Shino said.

"Well they don't want me starting fights and getting into trouble." Naruko said with a nervous smile.

"I heard the Royal family has another Royal family coming today. The family is the Uchiha family with the Royal bloodline from centuries along with the Namikaze's." Kiba said as he ate his meatbun.

See the thing in Konoha was the two Royal families were friends and they tried to get the families tied somehow since before Naruko was born but now that they had bred a boy and a girl the same age at the same time they will finally get what they want. Naruko was in an arranged marriage with the youngest Uchiha and she was supposed to meet him today.

"Naruto, what do you think of all the hype about this guy?" Kiba asked.

"I don't care about that Royal family business. What are we doing today anyway that you guys called me out of bed?" Naruko asked.

"You didn't have anything to do anyway, but it was to go to this school mixer. Seriously how can you not be curious about the Royal family? AND seriously THE UCHIHA family is coming to the other Royal family." Kiba said emphasizing certain words.

"Is it really such a big deal?" Naruko asked Shino.

"Not to me but I guess it's because he met the Royal family's daughter once so he says when we were kids. He developed a little crush on her." Shino said making Naruko nervous.

"HEY! I did meet her when my mother went to go talk to the King about our crops. AND I don't have a crush on her. She called me a dog boy with bad breath and then ran away." Kiba said blushing.

'Did I really say that?' Naruko thought.

"The irony in that is the first thing Naruto said to you when we met him a few years ago." Shino said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah shut up. Let's get going to this mixer." Kiba said dragging the both of them.

"What schools?" Naruko asked.

"Our school and the school that is in the Uchiha area. I heard even he might be there." Kiba said.

"Does he go to a regular high school?" Naruko asked not really knowing much.

"I heard that area is all prestigious and all that so I suppose from what I hear from the rumors." Kiba said.

"Did you just say prestigious? Kiba learned a new word." Naruko said making fun of him running away from him.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Kiba screamed chasing after him.

"Beside all that Kiba why do you listen to rumors so much?" Shino asked as the other two ran around him as he walked.

"I don't listen to all the rumors. But I did hear a good one earlier. I heard that the daughter of the Royal family keeps breaking out of the estate." Kiba said making Naruko freeze.

"Isn't that place impossible to break into? How would she escape?" Naruko asked feigning innocence.

"I know right, that's why I didn't think anything of it. Let's be serious if someone seen her they probably would have told the king by now." Kiba said walking next to Naruko now.

Naruko was nervous, there was no way she could tell her only friends who she really was. They would turn her in and ruin her friendship and that she didn't want.

"Look some Royal Knights led by Kakashi Hatake." Kiba whispered stepping to the side.

"Excuse us, did you by chance see a blonde young lady and a black haired boy with dark eyes?" Kakashi asked them.

They all froze not really sure what they should do.

"No, may I ask who they are and what more do they look like so we can keep our eyes open?" Naruko asked.

"Yes the blonde young lady is around your age, has long blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, and six whisker marks on her cheeks. The young man is also around your age with black eyes, pale skin, and black hair that is shaped like a duck butt in the back." Kakashi explained.

"Nope we didn't see either but we will be sure to tell an adult if we do see them." Naruko said being completely calm because if Kakashi felt anything she would be caught for sure.

A part of Naruko's getup is to make her hair black and cover her whiskers so the only thing she couldn't change was her eyes.

"Well thank you for your cooperation." Kakashi said and started to walk away.

When they were a bit away Kiba was the first to talk.

"That was so cool. How were you not nervous from talking to them?" Kiba asked excited as they continued to walk to their destination.

"I'm just used to that type of guy, he is the type of guy that is all fun and games until he needs information." Naruko said.

"That's awesome, I always looked up to that man. I always wanted to be in the knights. It would be so awesome if I still could." Kiba said.

"Why can't you?" Naruko asked not really wanting her friend to join the ranks. "And why do you even want to?" Naruko asked.

"I just want to do something for my country." Kiba said. "You never thought like that?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I still do, but when I'm with you guys I don't think like that at all. I just want to have fun with my friends." Naruko said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me too, maybe we could join the knights together." Kiba said with a smile.

"Nope I won't do that though bud." Naruko said.

"We're here." Shino said breaking the conversation.

"Let's go in, we will introduce you to all the ladies." Kiba said pulling Naruko inside.

'Not really interested in the ladies but I am glad to be with you guys.' Naruko thought as she let herself be pulled.

"Kiba, Shino, you finally came. You aren't going to believe who is here." the young lady known as Hinata Hyuuga said.

"Who?" Kiba asked just as excited.

"Who is this?" Hinata asked.

"This is Naruto, our friend that we were telling you about with the amazing fighting skills. Man he beats ass. But who's here?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said taking in Kiba's rushed explanation.

"No way, Royal guards are looking for him. Let's go check him out Naruto." Kiba said grabbing ahold of her.

"I don't want to go." Naruko said her head falling back.

"Just let him take you." Shino said as he casually followed behind them.

"There he is," Hinata said behind Naruko and Kiba.

Naruko and Kiba looked regardless of the fact that Naruko didn't want to be there.

"Wow he is the one they were looking for." Kiba said.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"The Royal guards were looking for him and another girl." Shino answered.

"Should we tell them he's here?" Kiba asked.

"Why?" Naruko asked leaving the group before they could answer walking straight to Sasuke.

"Hey you Uchiha," Naruko called shocking the people around him and her.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"There is a Royal guard looking for you." Naruko answered only looking at him.

He was running away and she could understand that because she was too.

"Really? Who was it?" Sasuke asked absolutely worried with the look of not wanting to be caught.

"Kakashi," Naruko said feeling herself going red from the sheer look she got from Sasuke.

"Naruto what are you doing? The hell is wrong with you?" Kiba asked pulling at Naruko's arm.

"He looked like he wants to run away." Naruko said nonchalantly.

"Thanks," Sasuke said tapping Naruko on the shoulder and running out the building.

"You helped him would if he really runs away? We could all be sentenced to death." Kiba said completely freaked out.

Naruko rolled her eyes then whacked Kiba in the head.

"He won't tell on us when he goes back because that is what he is doing." Naruko said that's when her phone beeped off telling her to head back. "Speaking of heading back I got to go. My grams is going to kill me if I'm gone to long." Naruko said.

"But we just got here." Kiba whined.

"You know I snuck out without my mom knowing and if she finds out that I ain't helping my grams out I will get in more trouble and won't be able to leave the house at all. I will call you later." Naruko said running away before anyone could say anything to her.

"Damn he always does that, abruptly leaves. I just want to hang out with him a little bit longer." Kiba complained as he sat down.

"You should be use to it already. But we know he lives in the country area and he has to do a lot to keep what he has. He's our friend so we should give him his personal space and understand when he needs to go." Shino said.

"I know but… what was up with him helping the Uchiha out?" Kiba asked.

"He doesn't have the same mindset as you Kiba, remember what he said about your idol Kakashi he let it known that he doesn't really care about the Royal family like that." Shino reasoned.

"Shouldn't that be more of a reason to turn the Uchiha in?" Kiba asked.

"Did you hear what he said? He said that he told him because the boy looked like he wanted to run away." Shino answered.

"I wonder what he hides from us." Kiba said lost in wonder.

Back with Naruko she had a bag of clothes outside where she normally escapes from and there is a little pond so she can wash her hair out along with the makeup off her face. When she was done she snuck inside a window to run right into Iruka and Kakashi yelling at Sasuke for leaving the grounds.

"Where is my father?" Sasuke asked completely ignoring the fact that they were screaming.

While they were yelling at him Naruko made her way back out the window and ran another way only to run into her father.

"Naruko Namikaze where in the world have you been? Did you leave the grounds again?" Minato the king of Konoha asked.

"No, I was just avoiding the flower arrangements hiding where the pond is." Naruko lied.

"Are you lying to me?" Minato asked.

"No, that's why my hair is wet." Naruko said.

"Okay, please stop avoiding everything Iruka has set up for you. Come on now," Minato said and started walking to the Royal room where the Uchiha family and Naruko's mother was.

The Uchiha family consisted of Fugaku Uchiha the father of the household, Mikoto the mother of the household, Itachi the oldest son, and Sasuke the youngest.

When Naruko walked in after her father she made eye contact with the youngest Uchiha and couldn't help the smirk that came on her face. He glared at her because he saw her make her escape earlier.

"I found her, she was by the pond on the estate." Minato said.

"That explains why she smells." Sasuke said.

"Bastard, I don't smell. You're just mad because you got yelled at earlier for sneaking away." Naruko said smirking when Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Shut it you two," Kushina Naruko's mother said.

"As you both know of the arranged marriage. Naruko this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Naruko. You will have marriage arrangements to plan in two months time and also Sasuke will be staying here in your wing Naruko so you two will be able to get to know each other better." Minato said.

"But dad… doesn't he go to school. I'm not even allowed out the estate." Naruko said making Sasuke look at her.

'How does she know that?' Sasuke thought.

"That's right, you will be going to school." Minato said.

"I don't want to." Naruko said standing up shocking everyone.

"You will be getting what you wanted for the longest time. Why is that you don't want to now of all times?" Minato asked confused because he was sure his daughter wanted to go for years.

"Yeah I wanted to go years ago. I don't want to now. I don't need friends." Naruko said standing up and walking out.

Sasuke caught it. The sadness in her eyes when she said she didn't need friends and he felt oddly bad for her.

"I am going to go an talk to her." Sasuke said quickly and followed after her.

"Iruka, I thought she wanted to go to school." Minato asked.

"She stopped asking for that a while back. She used to complain about it every day until she just stopped completely." Iruka said.

"Was it around the time she started to avoid lessons?" Minato asked after a heavy sigh.

"No actually it was a little bit before that." Iruka said as he thought back in wonder.

"Honey, maybe she just doesn't think she will feel comfortable with other people. Let's ask her after she gets use to Sasuke." Kushina said.

"But she is sixteen. I thought she would want to do it now." Minato said to his wife.

"Let her talk to my son and maybe he can talk her into it." Fugaku said.

Naruko was running toward her room with Sasuke following close behind her. He wanted to know why she didn't want to go to school despite wanting friends.

"Stop," Sasuke said finally grabbing ahold of her.

"What do you want?" Naruko asked.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I just… don't. I don't feel like I will be able to make real friends if they know who I am. They will just want to suck up to me and I don't want that." Naruko said honestly as she shook her head.

"Yeah I feel that way sometimes too. But you can learn to differentiate who is who." Sasuke said.

"I already have friends." Naruko said.

"The people in the estate don't count." Sasuke said.

"Not them asshole, outside the walls." Naruko said slowly and low as she pulled her arm away.

"Why not be excited then? You can finally hang out with them without worrying that you will get in trouble or without sneaking out." Sasuke said.

"They don't know who I am." Naruko said.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"I have to go shower." Naruko said and walked away from Sasuke.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Sasuke asked even though he knew she wouldn't hear.

Naruko ran to her room nervous about the whole situation. While she was in her room an idea came to mind. She didn't have to be herself if she did this. That made her run out the room quickly to find her father.

"Dad," Naruko said running into the room.

"Woah, what is it?" Minato said stopping his daughter before she crashed into him.

"I have an idea on how this can work but only certain people can know about this." Naruko said.

"What is the idea?" Minato said as he gestured for everyone to leave the room.

"I want to live off the estate and be someone else while going to school. That means only a certain amount of people can know who I am." Naruko said hoping her father would go for it.

"Why don't you want to be who you are? Depending on that reason alone if I grant your wish or not." Minato said.

"Because I don't feel like I will have real friends. I am already getting married to Sasuke and I don't mind that but I want to be able to make friends with people without worrying about my status having an affect on that. Please dad," Naruko begged.

"Fine, but someone has to come with you to the apartment and act as guardian." Minato said.

"YAY! It just can't be Kakashi." Naruko said after bouncing around excited.

"Why is that?" Minato asked.

"Because everyone knows him as a Royal knight and if he is watching me then I am pretty much screwed. I have another request I want to go to school in Konoha not where Sasuke goes in that prestigious school." Naruko said.

"Okay, but Sasuke will be going there too starting Monday. Should Iruka be with you then?" Minato asked.

"How about I go with her?" Kurama Naruko's uncle said coming into the room.

"Yeah they don't know about him just like they don't know what I look like. We can say he is my brother. We can say we're samurai." Naruko said.

"I'm up for that." Kurama said with a smile.

"Well when do you want to do this?" Minato asked.

"I want to start school tomorrow." Naruko said.

"What is your name going to be?" Minato asked his one and only daughter.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruko said.

"You're taking your mother's maiden name. Did you plan this ahead of time?" Minato asked shocked that it seemed that his daughter planned this whole thing out.

"Well sort of." Naruko said shrugging her shoulder.

"Fine, I will let the school know." Minato said.

"You can't let them know it's me though. Say it's a cousin of mine." Naruko said and ran off.

"Hang on Naru, how are you going to get to know Sasuke?" Minato asked his fast paced daughter.

"Don't worry about that I will get to know him in a different way." Naruko said and was gone.

"I'm worried, so when did you get back Kurama?" Minato asked as he turned to his brother in law.

"Well just now, I suppose I won't be able to spend any time with my sister since I am becoming a commoner now that my one and only niece wants to be one." Kurama said sighing as he sat next to his best friend.

The king Minato and Kurama have been best friends since before Minato became king that's how he met his beloved wife Kushina.

"Not only that but I won't get to spend much time with you." Kurama said leaning his head back.

"Hey you can still sneak into the grounds like you usually do." Minato said.

"Sir," Kakashi said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Kakashi," Minato said.

"What exactly is Naruko doing?" Kakashi asked.

"She is going on a trip with me." Kurama said lying for her perfectly.

"I thought you were sending her off to school." Kakashi said to Minato.

"Yeah but Kurama is intelligent enough to teach her the studies needed so he will be taking her." Minato said lying.

Minato didn't like to lie but Naruko was right when she said to keep the amount of people knowing she was off the estate should be limited. He wasn't even going to tell his wife so he would only tell Kakashi if needed.

"Kakashi I don't want you outside the estate for the remainder of Naruko being gone. I want you here at all times." Minato said trying his best to keep him away from Naruko so he didn't see Kurama in the village. "Kurama go before someone else sees you. There are only a few people who know about you in the estate." Minato clarified.

"Yes, I will be gone. I have a place to pick her up from." Kurama said walking toward the window and jumping out with a wave of his hand.

"Sire, are you really keeping me inside? I thought I was Naruko's personal guard when she left the estate?" Kakashi asked a bit appalled that he got demoted.

"I just am going to need you to be around more for me. It's not a demotion when Naruko comes back you will be guarding her again. But you're the commander of the Royal knights so you will be doing training for new knights. But hey if you don't think you can handle it all I can always leave it to Yamato." Minato said as he started to walk away.

"No sir, I can handle it." Kakashi said, easily predictable to Minato's liking.

"So easy to please." Minato mumbled.

"I'm glad he is easy to please. What about me?" Kushina said in a tone Minato knew very well.

She was mad and he knew why.

"Honey, you are also easy to please when you want to be that is." Minato said with a soft smile.

"What is that supposed to mean? Not the point right now. Why is it that I hear my brother is taking my one and only daughter off the estate when she is supposed to go to school? We discussed this and decided school would be appropriate for her." Kushina said.

"I know, but she made valid points on why she shouldn't go to school. Then Kurama came and we decided to let her go with him instead of couping her up even more. She needs to learn more about the world and the people around her." Minato said.

"I guess I am okay with it. But for how long?" Kushina said pouting.

"DAD MOM I'M LEAVING NOW! Love you both." Naruko said giving them both a kiss then running straight off the estate into her uncle's arms.

"Let's get going," Kurama said putting both their hoods up.

"What do you have in there?" Kurama asked after a few minutes of walking looking at the duffel bag on her back.

"All my boy clothes." Naruko said with a smile.

"You mean to tell me you're going to be my little brother instead of my little sister." Kurama said laughing.

"Yup, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruko said with a smile.

"I need to see this transformation." Kurama said as he walked up to his house on the outskirts of the village.

"You won't be able to recognize me. Even the wolf Kakashi couldn't tell it was me even when he was talking to me face to face." Naruko said with a chuckle.

"You can get the back room. I will be gone for a while I have to go setup your schooling so you will be ready for tomorrow." Kurama said.

"Thank you uncle Kurama," Naruko said.

"Anything for you princess or should I say prince?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anything just call me Naruto." Naruko said.

"Understood," Kurama said and walked out the house.

"I wonder if I should call Kiba and Shino and tell them I am about to start school with them." Naruko said out loud walking into the kitchen.

Currently at the estate Fugaku and Minato were having a very lively conversation with a shocked Sasuke sitting next to them.

"I understand Fu but this is what's best for my daughter. She said she will get to know Sasuke in a different way than planned so it will happen. I feel like she needs to understand the people more and this was a perfect opportunity for her as the heir to the kingdom. Oh and Sasuke you should write her letters and it will get mailed to her." Minato said.

"So he will just be switching schools and living here for nothing basically." Fugaku said completely frustrated.

"I understand that you're mad about that but there is a good reason he should stay here. I can teach him the politics around the estate if he is here and if he goes to a normal school then he can get to know the kids of the neighborhood and understand the common folk more." Minato explained.

'I might get to meet the boy that helped me. He was hanging out with those Konoha High kids.' Sasuke thought. "Sounds like a plan to me." Sasuke said shocking his father and making Minato sigh with relief.

"Good you will start next week." Minato said with a smile. 'This is going according to your plan Naruko.' Minato thought proudly.

* * *

 _ **reviews.**_

 _ **Naruko is a girl she just likes to dress as a boy and likes to make friends that way because she knows there is a possibility that she won't have friends otherwise.**_

 _ **Naruko's disguise is putting makeup on her whiskers, coloring her hair red with a spray can her long hair gets put into a low ponytail like a samurai, and she makes sure to wear baggy clothes so no one can notice her body shape. She is also going to put white tape around her around her chest area. She has at least a B-cup but her clothes are baggy enough to hide it. She is also rather tall for a girl at least 5'5'' but she makes sure to wears boosters in his shoes so he could look taller than she is.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)_**

* * *

It was Naruko's first day of school. But not as herself as her alter ego Naruto Uzumaki. She felt relieved to not have her father's name in the background now because it caused so many problems in the mainlands. It wasn't a problem it just led to kidnappers and that was one thing she didn't need or want. She also wanted friends that won't feel obligated to be her friend.

"NARU Are you ready?" Kurama screamed across the house.

"Yeah," Naruko said coming out of the room.

"Wow, I can't believe you look like a boy. Your eyes give you away in my opinion." Kurama said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up," Naruko said giggling.

"Well, shall we get going?" Kurama asked gesturing to the door.

"Yes, we shall," Naruko said.

"How do you talk?" Kurama asked curiously as they walked to the school.

"I talk with a deeper voice. See," Naruko said getting a nod from her uncle.

They got to the school quickly and all eyes were on the two redheads and they both looked at each other with a smirk. She was happy that she was getting attention in a way that it truly mattered. She held her head high and showed off the control she practiced for every time she was a guy.

"You are such a showoff," Kurama mumbled chuckling.

"Shut up," Naruko said as they walked through the doors.

They went to the principal's office and stepped inside without a problem.

"Prince I didn't know you were coming so early." The principal said nearly bowing.

"Please don't call me that here. I want to be treated like a normal kid not like my cousin." Naruko said trying to ignore her royal heritage.

"But I can't disrespect a royal family member." The principal started.

"Please, sir its fine we're purely branch members. We only came to this school because Naruto is going to be training soon and he needs to learn more basic knowledge and get to know people his own age." Kurama said stepping in because he could tell Naruko was uneasy about the whole situation.

"Sir," the secretary for the principal knocked on the door.

"Yes, Nani?" The principal asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka got here on time today. The teacher wanted me to let you know." The secretary said without coming in the room.

"That's good to hear." The principal said and didn't catch the small smile appearing on Naruko's face from hearing Kiba's name but Kurama sure did. "Well here is the class you will be in. They will teach you the basic subjects and sword handling. Basic combat gets taught here too if you really want it." The principal said and then let the two walk out the room.

Naruko was relieved because the principal was too overbearing for her. She thought Kakashi, Iruka, or her parents were but this man definitely was worse than them all put together and she knew them.

"Are you going to be okay from here?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Naruko said with a smile that said it all.

"Good, I won't be at the house when you get there but cook dinner or try will you?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know how but I will try," Naruko said.

"Well, that's a part of growing up out here," Kurama said.

"Okay, love you see you later," Naruko said as she knocked on the door.

Before the door opened Kurama hugged her whispered an I love you princess and ran off.

"You must be the new student." The teacher said as he opened the door.

"Yes," Naruko said getting nervous now.

"IS THAT YOU NARUTO!" Kiba screamed happy to see Naruko.

"Yup," Naruko said with a smirk on her face.

"No way, they finally let you come out," Kiba said bouncing to the front.

"Inuzuka sit down." The teacher said swatting Kiba in the head with the ruler.

Kiba went to sit back down immediately.

"Don't tell me another troublemaker like him." The teacher said eying Naruko.

"I could be both. I never asked my parents." Naruko said honestly shrugging her shoulders getting everyone in the class laughing.

"Just go sit down." The teacher said annoyed.

Naruko went to the back and sat right next to Shino who happened to have a spot next to him.

"I can't believe you're here with us. How did you manage to do it? I remember you said that if your parents were going to send you anywhere they would send you somewhere prestigious like the Uchiha." Kiba said.

"Well they want me to know people my own age and I told them I wanted to come here. So now I am alone with my older brother learning the ropes to survive on my own. Everyone goes through it when they turn sixteen in my family." Naruko explained.

"That is awesome I didn't know you had a brother," Kiba said.

"There's a lot you don't know but now we have the chance to get to know each other better because I go here," Naruko said with a smile because what she said for once was honestly the truth.

"Yeah, that's awesome," Kiba said.

* * *

The whole week was awesome and Naruko couldn't believe the happiness she got from just hanging out with her friends longer than she could before. It was the start of the new week when she heard they had another new student. Naruko wasn't really shocked that it was the young Uchiha.

"Holy fuck," Kiba swore.

Naruko glanced at where he was looking and couldn't help but chuckle. So, her father really sent him here and Sasuke seemed to be okay with it.

"Dude Sasuke fucking Uchiha is in our school," Kiba said shock on his face.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." A girl next to Naruko said.

"I am so going to make him mine." Another girl said making Naruko annoyed.

"You know he's engaged to the princess, already right?" Shino asked the girl.

"Then why is he here? This is just where the common folk go to school." The girl commented.

"Just because this is where the common folk goes to school doesn't make him any less engaged to someone," Naruko commented.

"You guys are just jealous because you aren't my type and that you can't have me." The girl said.

"You're not my type either. I don't like girls like you." Naruko snapped making the girl glared at her and then look away.

"Damn ruthless my friend," Kiba said. "I don't like you either. Hinata is the most beautiful girl here." Kiba said.

"I thought you had a crush on that special lady," Naruko said making fun of Kiba ignoring the girl.

Kiba blushed immediately, "Don't talk about that Naruto." Kiba said quickly.

"Attention class we have a new addition to the class. I'm sure you all know who he is." The teacher said.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke introduced.

"Sit in the back by Kiba. KIBA raise your hand." The teacher said loudly and Kiba raised his hand.

Sasuke went to the back without a word but briefly made eye contact with Naruko. She was actually pretty excited that Sasuke was now here because now she was going to have the opportunity to get to know him better. He was going to get to know her too just in a different way.

The class carried on like normal until it got to lunchtime where Sasuke made his way to Naruto, Kiba, and Shino.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Sasuke asked trying to not only look at Naruko but he couldn't help it.

He really wanted to talk to Naruko but he didn't know it to be his future wife.

"I don't have a problem with it," Naruko said before anyone could say anything which got Kiba and Shino nodding.

"So Sasuke or should I call you Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke is fine," Sasuke said.

"Okay good, what made you come here?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you don't fit this place being an heir and all," Shino commented.

Naruko just sat there listening to everything.

"Well, I moved here about a week and a half ago. The princess suggested I go to school here to the King and he put me here." Sasuke said honestly. "And to be honest I was hoping I would get to meet you again," Sasuke said looking at Naruko.

"Why me?" Naruko asked shocked.

"Because you saved my ass that day and I wanted to thank you. If I didn't get there in time I would have got way worse then a scolding." Sasuke said.

"It was no problem," Naruko said concealing the blush that was appearing on her face.

"OH, Is Naruto blushing? My man, you're not turning gay on us, are you?" Kiba said playing around making Naruto laugh.

"Oh, you're trying to make fun of me why don't we tell our new friend what you think about the special little lady?" Naruko said effectively shutting up Kiba and making Shino laugh.

"Special lady?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah, he had a crush on the princess," Naruko said laughing.

"I don't have one on her Naruto." Kiba screeched.

"You met her before?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I only met her once when I was really young because my mother went to talk to the king about our crops on our land," Kiba explained.

"What was she like then?" Sasuke asked surprisingly curious. 'I might have found one of her friends.' Sasuke thought to himself not knowing the princess was across from him.

"Mean she called me names and pushed me into the pond in the back of the palace," Kiba said laughing.

"Really?" Sasuke said an eyebrow going up. "Have you talked to her since?" Sasuke asked and right there is when Naruko noticed he was fishing for answers.

"No, I wish I could be a guard though it would be awesome," Kiba said seeming to change the topic.

"Kiba don't start that again," Shino whined out.

"What? I want to be one. They said if I get the grades then I could be one." Kiba said.

"Then you're never going to get it bud," Naruko said joking. "But if you want it so badly I can help you get your grades up," Naruko said seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Really?" Kiba said shocked.

"Yeah you really want this and I feel bad that you think I don't believe in you," Naruko said.

"Thanks, man," Kiba said patting Naruko on the back.

As much as she didn't want to help him get ahead in being a guard she wanted him to do what he wanted with his life. If she could help him she wanted to do it. Plus, she was a future queen she needed people she could rely on and trust in her life. She knew she could trust Kiba.

"Can I join this group study?" Shino asked.

"Sure," Naruko said. "But I have to ask a favor," Naruko said getting all their attention.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"Can someone teach me how to cook?" Naruko asked looking away from everyone.

"What? You don't know how to cook?" Kiba asked surprised.

"No, I never got taught," Naruko said.

"What in the world?" Shino said surprised.

"You're acting like a royal," Kiba said then noticed Sasuke. "No offense of course," Kiba said putting up his hands.

"I know how to cook," Sasuke said defensively.

"Well then join us oh noble prince," Kiba said dripping with sarcasm.

"I would but I can't. I have to learn financial equities with the King's private tutor." Sasuke said slowly.

"That sounds like it sucks," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Naruko said making a face of pity and shame but no one could see the shame in her face.

"I think it's good though seeing as I will be king and I am going to be needed to know that stuff," Sasuke said like a politic.

"Touché," Naruko said.

"You can ask to come on another day, right?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sasuke said.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask you this for the longest time but why is your hair so long?" Kiba asked.

"Because my family is from a line of samurai and it is tradition to keep our hair long. It's a sign of respect. Who would want to cut this long red hair anyway?" Naruko asked bringing the hair in front of her.

"I agree with him. Naruto you got some beautiful hair. I wouldn't want to cut it either." Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Naruko said nodding her head.

"So Sasuke about your engagement to the princess? How is it going since you been here?" Kiba asked.

Just as Sasuke was about to answer they were all getting called for sword fighting. This was going to be fun for Naruko because all she ever did was train and study before she escaped from the palace. She knew a lot of different techniques and she wanted to learn more.

"What do you think we're going to learn today?" Kiba asked.

At this point, the only females in this class were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Naruko had the sneaky suspicion they were only in here to win Sasuke's heart and nothing more because not once since she started school here they were never in the class.

"Alright get into gear. Pick up your swords and remember to never pull your sword out of its sheath unless for battle." The teacher droned on. "Who wants to be the first to battle each other?" The teacher said and Naruko was moving before she even noticed.

"Uzumaki again, who else?" The teacher said and just as Kiba was about to step forward Sasuke did.

"I will," Sasuke said and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Interesting, okay gear up." The teacher said with a chipper smile.

"Duel it is huh Uchiha?" Naruko remarked.

"I just want to see how good you are from what it seems no one likes to go against you," Sasuke said remarking about the faces everyone was making.

"Well, I kind of bested everyone here aside from the ladies who just showed up today because of you," Naruko said quietly not wanting to offend anyone.

"This is going to be awesome to watch," Kiba said.

"Naruto's really good with a sword," Shino said.

"Yeah, no kidding but he is from a samurai family so it's to be expected," Kiba said.

Things began slowly between the two fighters when they got fast. Sasuke couldn't believe how many different methods Naruko had to fight. It was amazing to him. One particular moment he realized he might be fighting with a Royal just from how she was standing. He needed to ask but he was sure he saw some of the knights at the palace fight like one of the fighting stances that she took.

"Pay attention," Naruko said stabbing him from behind.

"That was amazing," Kiba said.

"It wasn't all that awesome," Naruko said.

"Who did you learn from?" Sasuke asked walking up to Naruko and Kiba.

He knew that stance. He knew he did no matter what Naruko said.

"I learned many stances from my family," Naruko said not trying to lie but not wanting to tell the whole truth.

"Did you realize that you have a stance as a Royal?" Sasuke asked making everyone look at Naruko.

"No, I didn't notice at all." Naruko lied.

"If you learned that just by seeing you're amazing," Sasuke commented.

"I never have been to the palace. My mother wouldn't allow it. My trademark moves that I learned are from my brother." Naruko lied.

"That's amazing if that's the case," Sasuke said putting the wooden blade down.

"What's your problem?" Kiba asked feeling exactly what Naruko was feeling.

"I'm just saying that people get trained from a young age to fight like that. He fought like a pro." Sasuke said.

"I take that as a compliment," Naruko said with a smile that just ignored everything else.

Luckily the day continued on without any more mishaps from Naruko in her opinion. This was going to get tough she knew it was but she wanted to continue you this no matter what. As they walked out of the schoolhouse Naruko saw Royal guards at the gate waiting for Sasuke.

"Hey are those Royal guards?" Kiba mentioned making everyone aside from Naruko direct their attention ahead.

"Yeah, they must be here for me," Sasuke said getting ready to walk away.

"Later Sasuke don't forget to ask if you can," Kiba called out.

"Later," Sasuke said and continued on getting in the carriage the guards had and left.

"He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be," Kiba said nodding his head and they all walked off laughing.

Naruko on the inside was nervous. What was she going to do if Sasuke starts noticing that it's her?

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Let's get some reviews for this one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **I caught myself reading and writing some of my old stories and I think I decided to change how some of them will turn out. I think this one is still going down the same path thankfully.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you for always leaving reviews... :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't get the redhead off his mind. Why did he seem so familiar to him?

"Minato sir I have a question to ask," Sasuke said as he walked into the Royal office to give Minato an update on his studies.

"What is it? Sasuke when we're alone I told you that you can call me Minato without the sir." Minato asked getting a nod from Sasuke.

"Is there any way someone that isn't a Royal guard can learn the basics of sword fighting from someone that is a Royal guard?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but it had to be really diligent training for them to learn so quickly depending on their age. Why do you ask?" Minato asked.

"There is this kid in my class that seems like he is a pro at swordplay and he is only sixteen or seventeen. I'm not sure about his age," Sasuke said making Minato stand up.

"Do you know his family line? Maybe I can look it up and tell you if they have some training," Minato asked.

"I didn't ask his last name, but he said his family is from a long line of samurai," Sasuke answered.

"Do you know their last name?" Minato asked because he knows that the Uzumaki line did come from samurai.

"I don't know it but I can ask for it. Umm... another one do you think I can stay out for a little while tomorrow to help my friend cook?" Sasuke asked.

That made Minato perk up hearing the young Uchiha say he had friends already.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Minato asked.

"Kiba, Shino, and Naruto," Sasuke said and Minato almost spits out his drink at the fact that Sasuke didn't notice he was friends with his daughter but he reined himself in so Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"I can see what I can do, I know of that family that boy Naruto is from. Is he the kid you were talking about with excellent sword skills?" Minato asked playing it off.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he got trained by his older brother Kurama who got trained here," Minato said.

"So, he did get trained here?" Sasuke asked.

"Not him but his brother and plus he is from a line of samurai. They all learn their own fighting style as they get older." Minato said.

"So, can I hang out with them tomorrow?" Sasuke asked thinking it was a good thing to ask considering Minato personally knew the family.

"I will have to ask if the older brother will protect you while you're out in order for you to go. So, if he says yes he will be there to pick you up tomorrow instead of Royal Guards." Minato answered.

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke said in a good mood.

Sasuke was in a good mood and it wasn't going to be ruined even with all the extra work he was going to have after leaving the Royal office. He was happy that he might have a chance to get to know these people. He was still sure that Naruko was friends with these kids. Maybe Naruto and Naruko were friends too.

'There names are fairly close don't you think?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke let's start the lesson," Kakashi said pulling out the wooden sword handing it to Sasuke.

"Kakashi you spent your whole life with Naruko right?" Sasuke asked.

"Princess Naruko, yes why?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you know her family line? Like if they have family that's not Royal blood?" Sasuke asked as he got into his stance.

"The Namikaze line has been Royal since the 1900s. As for the line on her mother's side, I wouldn't know but I know that Lady Kushina came from a special line that doesn't get talked about after her whole family got wiped out aside from a few people." Kakashi answered.

"You don't know her line?" Sasuke asked.

"No like I said it doesn't get talked about. I am pretty sure only the king, Lady Kushina, and Naruko know the line." Kakashi answered. "It was kept a secret after Lady Kushina's brother became a guard," Kakashi said.

"Guard?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah her little brother became a guard and their name was placed in secret," Kakashi said.

"Do you know his name?" Sasuke asked.

"No one does, he is off Royal line Sasuke no one can know his name it would put his life in danger," Kakashi answered. "Now get in a proper stance," Kakashi said ready to sword fight.

"Sorry," Sasuke said getting into his stance.

The more the two fought the more he saw Naruto's first fighting style show up. It was weird and Sasuke didn't really understand it and that got him knocked down and stabbed.

"What is on your mind?" Kakashi asked as he helped Sasuke up.

"Nothing I can't help but think a schoolmate fights a lot like you," Sasuke said.

"I only trained one person so that's not possible for them to fight like me," Kakashi said with his eyebrow-raising.

"Well, he fights with his sword in a way that reminds me of the Royal guards training," Sasuke answered.

"That must be some great training for him to be this young and already having his own fighting style," Kakashi said.

"How do you know he picked up his own fighting style?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there is no way he didn't if he used the Royal guard training," Kakashi answered.

"How long does it usually take for someone to learn their own fighting style?" Sasuke asked.

"Not long as long as you got the hook of fighting down," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean the hook?" Sasuke asked curious about sitting on the ground.

"Your family has a certain fighting style, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Same for our Royal family, they all learn something that is special for them. When Princess Naruko was here I taught her my Royal guard training but she also got trained by her father. I don't know how the King's training went with her but I know she is merciless when it comes to fighting and that she always wants to win." Kakashi said.

"So, what you're saying is once you got the right way to hold your sword and swing it then you can create your own fighting style?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke was really shocked by how much he was learning to be at this palace without his family. He was actually enjoying it here. He missed his brother and his mother but he also knew that they were preparing his brother for the throne over there. He knew his brother wasn't going to be able to be around him like he wants him to be.

"Yeah basically, I'm sure you will figure out how you want to fight so its unique to you. If you create your own fighting style it's very hard for your opponent to get the upper hand on you because you create the rhythm of your fighting." Kakashi explained.

"That makes sense, thank you Kakashi," Sasuke said getting off the floor cleaning himself off then walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kakashi questioned out loud to himself.

Sasuke walked to his room so he could shower and do the homework he was assigned. He didn't expect his first day to go so well. He was actually glad that he met some people that would be his friend despite his Royal line. He wasn't sure how everything would go but it made him happy. He decided to write Naruko while he had the time. He didn't really understand that particular stipulation to the agreement of Naruko being gone but he didn't mind doing it because he actually wanted to get to know her.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was actually excited to go to school. When he got there, he saw Naruko and Kiba talking about something and Shino was just nodding his head.

"Yeah I tried to do that but it didn't work out. My brother was pissed when he saw the kitchen." Naruko said as Sasuke walked up to the conversation.

"You blew up the kitchen?" Sasuke asked.

"I did not," Naruko said appalled.

"Yeah he did, I never met someone worse than me," Kiba said.

"It was bad," Shino commented.

"That's because of you two suck at giving me instructions." Naruko snapped.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He nearly punched me in the throat." Naruko lied.

Kurama wasn't mad he actually thought it was funny. He was even shocked to see his niece actually doing something in the kitchen when he got home. He had to put out one fire though because she stopped watching the food in order to do her Royal homework that her dad sent her.

"He laughed at you, didn't he?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up," Naruko said blushing out of embarrassment.

"You were right Sasuke," Kiba said laughing.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruko said whacking him in the back of the head.

"Let's get into school," Shino said getting up from his seat.

Sasuke held back so he could talk to Naruko a little more.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruko said getting up too after she noticed he was waiting for her.

"When did you learn your fighting style?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"I learned... I would say last year sometime. I'm not 100% sure on that but I think it was some time in the Fall last year." Naruko said giving him a smile.

"How many teachers did you have?" Sasuke asked wanting to get to know Naruko.

"Two," Naruko said but she knew that wasn't the complete truth since her grandfather and Kurama were teaching her more.

"That's before you learned your style?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, well no because I think I am still perfecting my own style. I just go with what feels right. I am what you would call a fighter that fights off of how they're opponent fights." Naruko said.

"Hang on, you say you fight a certain way depending on your opponent?" Sasuke asked as they walked into the class.

"Yeah, I..." Naruko started but the teacher handed her a note making her look down. "I say don't fight me today when we're in sword fighting class and I will show you," Naruko said looking up to him as she slid the note in her pocket.

"Okay," Sasuke said nodding his head as they walked to the back of the class.

"Sasuke can you go on a date with us today?" Sakura asked for her and Ino.

"No," Sasuke said cringing at their advances.

"You do realize that he is being prepared to take the throne as in he is going to get married to the Princess, here right?" Naruko asked slightly annoyed but she didn't show that part of her.

"You don't know how he's feeling," Ino growled out.

"You don't either," Naruko said glaring at the two.

"Naruto," the teacher called.

"Yes?" Naruko said looking at the teacher.

"The principal would like to see you." the teacher said making Naruko get up.

Naruko didn't say anything just had a face of grim once again just like last week before Sasuke came.

"Hey Kiba what's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked seeing the face Naruko made.

"He hates going to the principal's office," Kiba said.

"Why? Why is he going there?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess it's mandatory because Naruto wasn't meant to go here but talked his mother into letting him," Shino said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Ever since Naruto started, he has to go to the principal's office to let his parents know how he is doing," Kiba said luckily not telling Sasuke how long Naruko has been there for.

"What school was he supposed to go to?" Sasuke asked instead.

"Your old school," Kiba said as he looked up to see the teacher glaring at them.

Sasuke noticed the teacher too and stopped talking and started writing the assignment that was given.

"Everyone turns in your homework from yesterday." the teacher said just as Naruko was walking into the door with an irritated look on her face.

The day went by fast and the sword fighting class came. Sasuke was happy to be in that class because he wanted to see Naruko's fighting style. He was going to learn something that was for sure.

"Who wants to battle today?" the teacher asked after the training they all did.

"I do," Naruko said getting ready. "Kiba fights me," Naruko whispered as she stepped into the field.

"So, who wants to battle Naruto?" the teacher asked.

"I will," Kiba said.

The two bowed as a sign of respect and then they attacked. Sasuke noticed that Naruko wasn't lying she had a distinct footing but it was different from the Royal guards but also, she followed her opponent stepping only when they did. Naruko was a brilliant fighter.

"Naruto is the winner," the teacher said.

Naruko bowed and helped Kiba up.

"You're getting better," Naruko said with a smile.

"Thanks, man," Kiba said excitedly.

"You have strange footing," Sasuke said told Naruko.

"My dad when I was a kid told me footing is the strength of your fighting style," Naruko said proudly but also hoping her dad didn't say the same thing to Sasuke.

"That is a good point," Sasuke said writing it down.

"Everyone is dismissed for the day," the teacher said and everyone went to get their bags.

Naruko ran to the front of the building grabbing everyone's bags ready to go for the day.

"You coming Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

She got the message from her dad earlier in the day that Sasuke was going to be able to hang out with her.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"My brother told me earlier that he is watching you today so you can hang out with us," Naruko said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah so are you still coming?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said running after them.

"Wait until you get to Naruto's house it's truly full of swords," Kiba said grabbing his bag from Naruko.

"A true samurai way of life," Shino chimed in.

"Shut up you guys, I told you those are my brothers," Naruko said laughing.

"Do you use them at all?" Sasuke asked getting into step with them.

"Sometimes but he doesn't like fighting with me," Naruko said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked truly curious.

"Because he didn't train with father so he doesn't like that I got extra training," Naruko said telling half the truth.

Kurama really doesn't like fighting Naruko because she was trained by his friend and king but because she was the princess and his niece.

When they got to the front, they saw a redhead in the front with hair down to the bottom of his back. It was clear he was related to Naruko.

"Kurama," Naruko said running up to him.

"I never met him before either so relaxing it's not like your meeting your fiancé's family which you already live with," Kiba said to Sasuke who looked nervous.

"So Naru these are your friends you were telling me about?" Kurama said as he eyed each boy wondering why his niece couldn't get any female friends. "No female friends?" Kurama asked eyebrow-raising.

"No, they are very obnoxious in my class aside from like two," Naruko said rolling her eyes.

"Go figure," Kurama said then turned back to all the boys. "Hello Prince Sasuke," Kurama said eyeing the boy a good once over making Naruko and Sasuke uncomfortable. "Well you two must be Kiba and Shino," Kurama said looking at the other two boys.

"Yes, my name is Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba said holding out his hand in a proper introduction.

"Oh, you're the one that wants to be a guard," Kurama said with a smile.

"Yes," Kiba said shocked looking at Naruko.

Naruko didn't bother to look at him because that would just embarrass her.

"Come on," Naruko said pulling Kurama.

"No need to be shy you're really being a princess now," Kurama said making Naruko hit him in the gut. "No need to be violent now," Kurama said laughing.

They all walked in silence. Everyone was slightly nervous around Kurama but Kurama seemed fine and just ignored the looks he was getting.

"So Kiba I heard you want to be on the guard. Do you have what it takes to do all the tests and training that they have for every new recruit?" Kurama asked.

"I have determination and ambition," Kiba said nodding his head.

"New words," Naruko mumbled to Shino who chuckled in turn with her.

"That's good but do you think you're ready to join the guard because it would be excellent if you started now that way someone can pick you up and train you specifically," Kurama said giving Kiba hope he didn't know he didn't have.

"Really? I can get someone to train me," Kiba said excitedly.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I can train you in sword fighting but you will have to study for yourself or have Naru study with you. Naru did you finish your homework?" Kurama said looking at Naruko.

"I didn't finish it all I went to sleep," Naruko said running ahead.

"Now that we're alone can I ask how you met my brother?" Kurama asked.

"I met him through school," Sasuke said with a wave of a hand.

"We met him..." Kiba started.

"Through school also," Shino lied for the both of them.

"You don't have to cover for him I know he used to sneak out to hang out with you two," Kurama said with a smile.

"That was nerve-wracking," Kiba said sighing a breath of relief as they walked closer to a house.

"Sasuke go inside and find Naru and tell him to bring out the Kendo swords," Kurama said stopping Kiba from going inside while Shino stayed by Kiba. "Training starts now," Kurama said with an evil smile.

"Naruto Kurama told me to get the Kendo swords," Sasuke said loudly as he walked in the house.

Naruko ran out of her room falling and then jumping back up going toward the sword collection.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked not being able to help the amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up I had to finish some homework for my family before I could do anything," Naruko said with a blush on her face.

"Can I see? Maybe I can help," Sasuke said as she passed him the Kendo Swords.

"No way, I can't show anyone what they teach me," Naruko said shaking her hands.

Sasuke thought Naruko was being odd. It started when Kurama came around he was sure of it.

"I will be right out there telling Kurama that," Naruko said running back to her room.

Sasuke looked around and noticed how small the house was for two guys and then he realized that there was only one room in the house along with only one-person things in the place. Sasuke was starting to become curious but he wasn't going to open his mouth to ask questions.

Naruko was leaning against her shut door while she listened to see if Sasuke would leave when she finally did, she ran back to her desk to read his letter.

* * *

 _Princess,_

 _I don't know why we have to write letters and it's kind of bothers me that I have to write the letters but I want to get to know you so I will take what I can get. Now, where should I start, my favorite colors are blue and purple. I like to eat tomatoes with just about anything. My favorite person in my family is my brother then my mother. I hate that my brother has a habit of teasing me. I hope to be able to rule a country like him someday. I have one brother and a cousin that I usually hang out with. I have three friends from my old school that are probably mad that I went to that school you directed me to._

 _Now I would like to know some things about you such as your intelligence level, fighting skills, what you like to do and such on? Write back as soon as you can._

 _Sasuke_

* * *

Naruko was shocked it was so short but she couldn't blame him for it being so short. So, her response was quick and she told him everything he asked for and more. When she was done, she put it in an envelope putting it in her pocket and then started to head outside where her uncle was.

"Now place your footing this way," Kurama explained to Kurama.

Naruko walked up to Shino who was sitting on the grass by the house.

"Do you want to help me pick some vegetables?" Naruko asked.

Shino shrugged his shoulders getting up and going with Naruko. They came back just in time for a random spar between Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke was winning and looked like he was about to win him when Naruko spotted a sore spot for Sasuke.

"Kiba side left foot," Naruko said making Sasuke flinch and Kiba get the better hand of him.

Kiba, in the end, won from that fall up.

"Damn its Naruto why did you tell him," Sasuke said.

"I had to he needs to focus on an enemy weakness," Naruko said.

Kurama nodded his head and clapped.

"Naru is right you have to focus on an enemy's weakness because that is where you will win or lose. It also helps to know what the enemy's weaknesses are. Come and spar with me really quick Naru," Kurama said gesturing and taking the Kendo stick from Kiba.

"Okay," Naruko said handing the vegetables to Kiba.

Sasuke stood up and gave the stick to Naruko and then went by the others. The spar was way more efficient because they were professionals at this. They were both taught by the best and had to learn as they grew up. They also knew weaknesses of each other's and their own weaknesses so it was harder for the two to catch each other. It was actually fun watching the two battle.

Sasuke noticed that Naruko was struggling but not because of skill but because of strength. Naruko didn't have Kurama's strength and Kurama knew that. Kurama also didn't have Naruko's speed.

As the fight was ending you could tell and no one really knew who was going to win and it came to a shock when Naruko found herself on the ground with her Kendo stick thrown across the field. The whole area was quiet.

"Damn it I almost had you," Naruko said with a small chuckle.

"In your dreams kid, I've been training way longer than you have," Kurama said with a smile on his face helping her up. "You improved though since I last fought with you." Kurama said putting his arm on her shoulders.

"That was awesome," Naruko said slipping the letter into his pocket. "Take that when you take him," Naruko whispered.

"Okay," Kurama said nodding his head. "Who's ready to eat?" Kurama asked leading them to the house.

Kurama went to take a shower as Sasuke started to show Naruko how to cook. Naruko was a fast learner so she didn't have a problem keeping up with what he was saying to her.

"Naruto, we have to head home to talk to you two tomorrow," Shino said.

"Tell your brother that I appreciate his help," Kiba said as they waved bye.

When the front door shut Naruko and Sasuke was in complete silence. They could hear the shower running as Kurama was in it. Naruko didn't like the quiet and she didn't like how she could hear both their breathing while they were in the room.

"So how is getting to know the princess?" Naruko asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"It's moving slowly," Sasuke pondered.

"Why do you say that?" Naruko asked.

"Because... I don't know if I should be saying this or not..." Sasuke said.

"I am affiliated with the Royal family so I think it should be fine at least a little bit. Well, I'm not but Kurama is," Naruko said slowly.

"Fine, I don't mind telling you but don't say anything. Not even to Kurama or Kiba and Shino but the princess isn't at the castle right now." Sasuke said as he cut the rest of the vegetables.

"Really?" Naruko acted surprised. "Then how are you two getting to know each other?" Naruko asked.

"I write letters to her and she writes me back. I wrote her a letter and she has yet to respond to it." Sasuke said.

"How many days has it been?" Naruko asked even though she knows it's been only a day.

"A day since I sent it out but I don't know if it was good or not and not only that but I don't know if it was too short," Sasuke said.

"Do you think it was too short?" Naruko asked.

"Maybe a little," Sasuke answered.

"Why don't you write her how your day is?" Naruko asked.

"That is a good idea but I don't know if she will want to hear about my day," Sasuke answered. "Put the vegetables in the broth," Sasuke said and Naruko did as she was told.

Kurama got out the shower as the two talked to each other without either of them noticing him.

"Naru," Kurama said all of a sudden making them both jumps. "Sorry you two, but I have to step out really quick so stay in the house. Sasuke don't make yourself known in the house and stay away from windows. Naru you know how to get a hold of me if anything goes wrong." Kurama said as he tied his shoes.

"But you're supposed to take him home," Naruko said shocked.

"I will be right back. I will be here before the cooking is complete don't worry," Kurama said pushing Naruko gently.

"I'm not worried," Naruko pouted making her uncle smile.

"Sure, you're not," Kurama said as he walked out the door.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know at the moment but he gets me nervous," Naruko said not looking at Sasuke.

"Does he always get into things?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No, but he... he," Naruko was saying but realized she didn't know what else to say.

"You care a lot about your brother, don't you?" Sasuke said with a smile that made Naruko feel embarrassed.

"Of course, I do he's my family," Naruko said.

"That's good, the family should mean a lot to everyone," Sasuke said with a smile.

"You miss your family or are they still here?" Naruko asked trying to cover her tracks.

"They left a week ago before I started school. Yeah, I miss them but I knew what I was getting myself into when I came here." Sasuke said. "Well at least a little bit," Sasuke said.

"What did you expect when coming to the Royal castle?" Naruko asked.

"I was expecting to get to know the princess but she's not around and then I was expecting to go to my school but now neither of those are happening. Some things though I actually don't mind more than others," Sasuke said.

"Do you like the princess?" Naruko asked nervously hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice her nerves.

"I don't know her like that but I do find myself interested in getting to know her. I just find it irritating that I can't talk to her any other way aside from writing letters." Sasuke said showing that he was a bit annoyed.

Naruko felt guilty by that. She didn't think that he was going to be bothered too. She forgot that he needed to get to know her while she got to get to know him. She got to know him even though he didn't get to know her well he did but didn't know it was her.

"I know someone that is in a similar situation," Naruko said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked wanting to know.

"I am in that position right now," Naruko said honestly.

"Really? You have to write a letter too?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Naruko gave him a smile that shocked Sasuke and made him think of the princess unintentionally.

"Yes, I do but I think I have more opportunity to get to know my person than you do," Naruko said softly.

"Let's finish cooking," Sasuke said and started to help Naruko cook.

They were eating by the time Kurama walked back into the house. He looked at them but didn't say anything until they were both done eating.

"Sasuke I need to take you home now. I am sure King Minato won't like that you're still out," Kurama said.

Sasuke started to get up and Kurama realized that Naruko didn't seem to want to let the raven go. It was actually sweet.

"Naru do you want to come?" Kurama asked.

"Can I really come?" Naruko asked.

"If you want to, I am sure the king would want to see you again," Kurama said with a smile.

Naruko smiled then the smile diminished when she thought of all the people that could possibly recognize her and she didn't want to be seen by the castle at all.

"I'm fine I will just finish doing my homework. See you Sasuke," Naruko said walking toward her room.

"Yeah see you," Sasuke said noticing the change.

"Remember what I said Naru," Kurama said as he led him out.

"Yeah I know," Naruko said and walked away to her room completely.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the house with Kurama tailing him.

"Did you have a good time Prince Sasuke?" Kurama asked as he got in the carriage that was outside for them.

"Yes, I did, your brother is a very interesting character," Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

"You like him?" Kurama asked with a smirk that made question something in his head.

"He is my friend," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Kurama said looking out the other window.

It went quiet until the castle was in sight and the question Sasuke had come to his mind to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it?" Kurama answered.

"Why are you in the Royal guard but Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm not in the Royal guard exactly. I... was just friends with someone in the castle when I was young which led me to become a guard. After that I never really advanced but if the king ever needs me, he can call on me." Kurama said honestly.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Naru will never be a guard no matter how skilled he is at fighting," Kurama said.

"Why though? Does he not want to?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like that. He just isn't allowed at the castle in that way," Kurama said.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said.

"Prince, why don't you ask Naru about this instead of me?" Kurama said.

"Okay," Sasuke said shaking his head in agreement.

Sasuke was going to ask that was for sure he really wanted to know. The moment they got to the opening he had the carriage stop.

"Prince Sasuke the mail was taken in earlier," the driver said.

Sasuke still looked in the mail anyway and didn't find anything. He couldn't explain why he was so disappointed but he was. The gates opened up and as they did Kurama got out the carriage.

"It was nice meeting you Prince," Kurama said just as they were entering the gates.

Sasuke didn't see when Kurama disappeared or what direction he went to. He didn't know why but he felt disappointed by going inside alone.

* * *

As Sasuke got into the castle he walked toward where he knew Minato was going to be.

"Hello Minato sir," Sasuke said as he was let into the office.

"Hi Sasuke, how was your day?" Minato asked.

"It was good," Sasuke said sitting in front of the king after he gestured him too.

"If it was good then why do you seem so down?" Minato asked.

"I didn't get any mail?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, you did," Minato said with a smile on his face handing him two letters.

Sasuke was shocked and took them from the king and was happy to see that he got a letter from his brother and from Naruko.

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke said running out the room without hearing a response.

Sasuke ran all the way to his room not saying anything to anyone. He dodged all the maids and people in the castle to get to his room. When he got in his room, he opened the door he sat down at his desk and couldn't help but pull out his letter from Naruko before his brother.

* * *

 _Hello Sasuke,_

 _You don't have to call me princess I feel weird with that type of title especially from someone who is supposed to be my fiancée. I would say my favorite color is orange and black. I love Ramen but I do love fruit of all types. My favorite fruit would be oranges and strawberries. I would say I am a good fighter with a sword and fist. I don't know about my intelligence level because I studied hard and it was always by Royal tutors if you want you can ask them. I wish I had a brother but I do have Kakashi for a brother if I want to get technical. I would say I am closest to my dad because he was always around to teach me everything first hand. Then I would say my uncle and my mother are equals on that aspect. Kakashi I guess can be there too. I do like hanging out with my grandpa even though he is a pervert I enjoy helping him sneak around. On the days that I can escape the castle I liked hanging out with the friends I did make but please don't mention that to anyone. Please keep that a secret from everyone._

 _What is your favorite thing to do in your homeland? What was the best part of living in your country? Do you miss it? What are your dreams? What would you change in the village? How is school going? Did you make friends? How are the people? Did you meet anyone interesting? Another thing do you really want to get married to me even though we don't know each other?_

 _Oh, and by the way, it was okay that the letter was short I didn't mind because mine wasn't exactly long either._

 _Naruko_

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why he smiled but he couldn't help it. He found it really sweet and he wanted to see the girl. So, he could call her by her name and now he shared a secret with her. He didn't know why he was even interested in the girl he barely knew but he couldn't help it. He thought about the few times they did meet when they were kids and it always seemed so angry and hostile. It was actually something Sasuke looked forward to because she was passionate in a way that Sasuke wasn't. Sasuke wrote his reply immediately before he opened his letter from Itachi and couldn't help the smile appearing on his face that his brother created and he realized he missed his big brother. He left the desk the moment he was done reading the letters and laid on his bed. He was sad. He felt more alone than he wanted to be here without anyone.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sasuke already has a minor crush on Naruko from their past encounters. He also has a problem with being alone. He doesn't really like it considering he is used to being with his brother or his friends. Which one of those friends will show up next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So like I said on my last update I am trying to at least upload one chapter for each of my stories so please be patient with me.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews...**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

A couple of months passed and Sasuke was back at Naruko's place with Kurama studying with Kiba and Shino. He also helped them in learning how to cook. He was having a good time making friends again and he even was getting closer to the princess even though she was far away from him even though she happened to be right next to him. He didn't need to know that.

"Naruto where did you learn this? We haven't been taught it yet at school," Kiba said.

"I just find it easy," Naruko lied she already learned it because she was ahead in studies from being with Iruka the Royal tutor.

"Sasuke you find it easy too?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I think I learned this from the Royal tutor," Sasuke said. "I did have some difficulty then Iruka let me use the Princess' notes," Sasuke said.

"Is she smart?" Kiba asked.

"I heard the guards compliment her intelligence before," Shino said as he remembered crossing paths with a few guards.

"Iruka said she was a really intelligent girl but a bit sneaky," Sasuke said.

"Iruka?" Naruko stated but it was like a question.

"Mine and the Princess' Royal tutor," Sasuke said.

It was getting late and no one seemed to notice the time. Kurama came inside the house in a rush.

"Naruto," Kurama said firmly making her stand because ever since they were out of the castle he never called her Naruto so she knew something was wrong.

One of the rules for her being out of the estate was for her to listen to him no matter what it was. He was regarded as her guardian no matter what the scenario was and she had to listen to him.

"Yes?" Naruko asked confused.

"I need to take care of something so the King knows that Sasuke is here with you but you must not leave this house by no means," Kurama said firmly.

"Yeah I know but what's going on?" Naruko asked worriedly.

"Naruto your place and his has been compromised now you both are in danger I have to go take care of it now stay here," Kurama said.

"I understand," Naruko said nodding her head.

"By no means do you leave this house understand?" Kurama said firmly.

"I understand," Naruko said worried even more.

Kurama nodded his head and started to head to the door with his swords not just one but two fighting swords that he barely ever used.

"Kurama you're coming back right?" Naruto asked suddenly running to his arm that drew everyone's attention.

"Yes my sweet little lady," Kurama whispered the ending so no one heard.

"You better," Naruko said firmly.

"But if I don't leave and go back and take Sasuke to the Royal Guards. I am sorry," Kurama said.

"My time is ending," Naruko said and he nodded his head then kissed her on the forehead leaving the house completely.

"What's going on Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but if he's not back by morning we have to go to the Royal estate," Naruko said.

"Both of us?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes," Naruko said with a whisper. "Sasuke stays away from the windows," Naruko said going to close them so no one could see inside.

Before she closed the window she noticed people coming toward the house making her turn toward the others quickly.

"Listen, it is important that you listen to me," Naruko said sounding like a true leader.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Someone is coming and I don't think they're on our side I need you to get away," Naruko said looking directly at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Listen to me I need you to go back to the Royal estate and take them with you," Naruko said going to the swords. "Here the three of you will need them. There is a tunnel in the bathroom that goes directly to the Royal estate right in the garden you need to go now," Naruko demanded.

"But..." Sasuke started only to get a firm hand on his mouth from Naruko.

"Be quiet and go, just listen to me it's important that you go back and meet the princess," Naruko said with a sad smile. "Protect him Kiba and you might just become a guard. Good luck my friends," Naruko said and then she pushed them toward the bathroom and opened the tunnel for them then closed it before she heard the door slam open.

Sasuke wanted to go back and so did the others but they didn't know how to open the tunnel door.

"The only thing we can do now to save him is to go to the Royal estate and make sure we send help for him." Shino reasoned when he felt like they were there long enough.

The three started running toward the other end of the tunnel they realized it didn't lead to just one place and was tempted to go up other tunnels to go back for Naruko but stopped themselves because they knew they wouldn't be able to help with such little experience. When they broke through the tunnel by the garden guards were on them quickly.

"Prince Sasuke," Kakashi said shocked. "Who are they?" Kakashi asked.

"My friends..." Sasuke said out of breath.

"I'm shocked you have other friends Sassy," Sasuke heard the voice made him look toward the entrance of the garden to see his friend from childhood.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said shocked but ignored him for the moment. "Not right now Kakashi my friend he saved me he's in danger," Sasuke said quickly.

"What friend Sasuke?" Minato asked firmly and Sasuke was shocked to see Kurama right next to him.

"Naru," Kurama said making the king freeze.

"Go and get him Kurama," Minato said his heart freezing at the thought of his daughter being in danger.

"Come with me," Kurama said to Kakashi and a few other guards.

"Come with me you three," Minato said worry lacing his voice.

"KING!" A guard screamed coming into the entrance of the garden from the opposite way of the way Kurama and the guards went.

The princess she has arrived.

"What?" Minato asked shocked making him move faster than anyone could keep up.

Sasuke felt like something was wrong and it made him look at his friends.

"We should go back through the tunnels," Sasuke said.

"We can't we don't know how to work the tunnels," Kiba said.

"I agree Sasuke let the guards get to him," Shino said.

"Naru... what happened?" Minato asked shocked to see his daughter's hair cut to her waist compared to before when it was all the way to her knees and she had blood all over her.

"I..." Naruko started but fainted the moment she got close to her father.

"FIND THEM NOW!" Minato growled and the guards scattered. "It's okay baby daddy's got you," Minato whispered as he gestured for them to follow.

Sasuke saw the red outline in her hair and ignored it as blood.

Kurama came back an hour later with all the guards. Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke were all waiting with an angry Minato.

"Tell me Kurama," Minato demanded.

"He wasn't there but everyone that was looking for Prince Sasuke was found dead. Naruto fought them off beautifully I might add," Kurama said worried about his niece.

"Don't worry he will turn up he is a strong boy," Minato said giving Kurama a look that said she was okay.

"You right, I will be heading out now," Kurama said and disappeared.

"Kurama be careful with this I don't know who let it leak about that information but he is in danger now we have to keep it quiet," Minato said.

"Yes, your majesty tell Naruto when you see him I am sorry I didn't protect him properly," Kurama said sadly.

"I will tell him right away when he arrives," Minato said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Kurama said bowing and leaving out of the room.

"KURAMA!" Sasuke screamed running after him.

"Yes, Prince Sasuke?" Kurama asked.

"What is going to happen to Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"He is going to come back here and then go to join the ranks in another city. He won't be here after that. It's our duty to protect and that's what is going to happen sorry Sasuke," Kurama said softly patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"But... he said he doesn't want to fight," Sasuke said.

"He does he just wanted to have friends and he got them. He told me to look out for the three of you and that's what I am doing," Kurama said.

* * *

That was the last time Sasuke seen Kurama in the two weeks he was back at the estate almost every day after school. He didn't hear a word from Naruto and he was starting to get really worried. He didn't know what he would do to think when he couldn't hear anything about Naruto.

"Hey man, what do you think happened to Naruto?" Kiba asked as they walked to the gates.

"Prince Sasuke is this Kiba Inuzuka?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I am," Kiba said.

"You were recommended to join the guards so if you still want that you will be able to join next week Monday. Shino Aburame if you want to join there is also a spot for you too," Kakashi said.

"That's awesome, I wish Naruto was here to see it," Kiba said.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Our friend that saved us he put his life on the line but I guess he is on the front lines somewhere else is what his majesty said," Sasuke answered getting a nod from the other two.

"That's respectable of him to save you three," Kakashi said skeptically.

"But we didn't get to say goodbye," Kiba said.

"Well, you two can join the ranks with the knights if you still want to. You both were highly recommended," Kakashi said.

"Who recommended us?" Shino asked.

"I don't know the king just told me to get you two," Kakashi said.

"So you guys do you want to join?" Sasuke asked with a smile toward them.

"You bet your royal ass I am joining," Kiba said with a smirk and Shino nodded his agreement to him.

"Well, we will see you on Monday at the Namikaze estate for training. You will also be getting your schooling at the estate from now on," Kakashi said. "So you should let your parents know Sasuke come on," Kakashi said turning around.

Naruko was irritated because her dad wasn't letting her see anyone. She eventually got out of the room only to be caught by her dad again.

"Dad I don't want to be locked in here anymore," Naruko whined.

"Naru do you realize that you are seriously injured? You're the future queen your not supposed to put yourself in danger the way you did," Minato snapped.

"Dad I couldn't just let them get injured they are my friends," Naruko said.

"Your the one that is supposed to be protected," Minato said.

"No it's my duty as a princess to protect my people," Naruko said.

Minato sighed as he came and sat next to his daughter.

"You know when Kurama was here and told me you were at his house with them boys I nearly had a heart attack. Then when they came from the tunnel without you I almost died with the thought of how I almost lost you. You're my baby girl my princess how could I ever think of losing my only daughter not because she is the princess but because she is my baby," Minato said as he pushed her hair back. "And look your beautiful hair was cut," Minato said as his hand went down her hair.

"Dad my hair grows fast it will be fine," Naruko said sadly looking down at her hair that she cut when leaving to the tunnels after the last man caught her by it.

"That man who grabbed your hair was found dead in the bathroom," Minato said.

"I stabbed him but had to cut my hair first," Naruko said.

"At least it's not much," Minato said.

"Yeah because I love my hair," Naruko said looking at it as she put her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Are you sure that Kiba and Shino were good enough for the training as knights?" Minato asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Naruko said getting up going toward her bathroom. "I mean what can I say he shows loyalty and is very admirable when fighting. He is a bit slow but is a very quick learner and is pure at heart," Naruko said.

"All those traits remind you of you huh?" Minato asked.

"Yeah and no because I am stubborn and inconsiderate," Naruko said as she turned on the water.

"Are you talking about how you haven't talked to none of them since you have been back?" Minato asked.

"I am," Naruko said. "I should know considering they were my friends," Naruko said.

"Have you tried to talk to Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"No, I don't even know how I will start the conversation," Naruko said as she shut her bathroom door.

"I will let you shower but be mindful of your wounds," Minato said.

Minato left his daughters room and walked right into Kakashi which shocked him.

"Sir, may I talk to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes come with me," Minato said.

They went to Minato's study because he knew no one was going to be able to hear him so he knew this was the best place to go because it seemed like Kakashi wanted to talk to him about something important.

"Your majesty I am going to be blunt because that's what you taught me so I will go right out and say it," Kakashi said stopping for a moment to get a nod that is was okay. "Is Naruko the Naruto that went to school with Prince Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"How did you find out?" Minato asked.

"The kids were talking about a Naruto and how the accident that happened with Prince Sasuke that night. They weren't only after him they were after her," Kakashi said.

"Yes but I don't want it to get out that she was even there so this can't get out Kakashi," Minato said.

"I understand your majesty but now I understand why I was confined to the estate it was because she was around the whole time," Kakashi said.

"Yes that is true but I don't want anyone knowing about it so keep it to yourself," Minato said.

"But why sir?" Kakashi asked.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know and she wanted real friends, not people that would suck up to her because she is princess," Minato said.

"That sounds like Naruko," Kakashi mumbled.

"Yes and she rarely asks for anything so I gave it to her," Minato said.

"Okay, sir I won't say anything to anyone about this," Kakashi said bowing his head and leaving the room.

* * *

Monday came quickly for the two boys that were now studying to be knights of the royal family. Minato said they could still go to school and that Kakashi would get paid higher if he just trained them after school. They were also now staying at the estate so it was easier for them.

Naruko came outside when she was finally allowed her hair down as she spotted Sasuke in the training area.

"Hey," Naruko said softly.

"Princess," Sasuke said.

"What's going on here?" Naruko asked.

"My friends are being trained and I'm just watching them right now," Sasuke answered.

"Friends," Naruko whispered making Sasuke glance at her.

He realized that she was walking with a bit of a limp and holding her side. He remembered her hair was shorter than before and he noticed that she had a scar near her neck.

"Are you okay? Do you need my help to walk around?" Sasuke asked.

"No thank you I'm fine," Naruko said as she sat down on the edge of the building they were watching from.

"You really shouldn't be up there," Sasuke said.

"I will be fine," Naruko said then a pound frightened her and made her fall back making Sasuke catch her quickly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Ow... that hurt," Naruko whined as she stayed on top of him.

"Do you need medical help?" Sasuke asked getting ready to call someone for help.

"No," Naruko said putting her hand on his mouth. "You just help me back to my room please," Naruko said.

Sasuke got up helping her also. He noticed the blood on his hand but ignored it for the moment so she wouldn't try to escape him. He helped her all the way to her room.

"Can you help me?" Naruko asked as she took off her robe for outside and lifted her shirt where the bandages were.

"With what? I really should go get a doctor or someone," Sasuke said about to leave.

"No," Naruko said stopping him from leaving.

"But..." Sasuke started kind of scared to touch her.

"No buts you're the only one I trust to help me without my dad getting involved now come with me and help me," Naruko snapped pulling him toward the bathroom.

Sasuke was shocked to hear her say that she trusted him.

"We have to do it in here because if my dad comes in here he will kill you because we aren't married and he will think something bad," Naruko said.

It was like Naruko cursed them because he came into her room at that moment making them both freak out and jump into the shower her soft groan eliciting excitement from Sasuke.

"What hurts?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Naru are you in here?" Minato asked.

"Yeah dad I'm in the shower," Naruko said turning on the water.

"I heard you were walking around the estate today are your wounds open again? How was the walk? Oh and I got word from the front lines today if you want to hear about it," Minato said.

"Yes I want to hear about the front lines," Naruko said ignoring the rest.

"Well, your uncle is fighting hard which you know is rare as it is," Minato said.

Naruko froze not wanting Sasuke to hear about who they were talking about.

"He was so worried about you when he saw your hair cut and on the floor, he nearly had a heart attack but he wants to know how you're holding up," Minato said.

"Dad we can talk about this when I get out of the shower," Naruko said as the shower hit both her and Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke was checking her wounds as they talked and he couldn't believe how many cuts she had. He could tell they were all from swords but why would the princess be fighting. He couldn't help but notice when her dad called her Naru just like how Kurama used to call Naruto. Not only that but she had an uncle on the front line where Naruto was supposed to be.

"Who are you really?" Sasuke whispered looking at her directly in the eyes making her look away.

"I know you don't want to talk about Kurama but we're going to have to talk about that night sooner or later," Minato said making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Your Naruto," it was a statement, not a question.

"DAD I WILL TALK TO YOU WHEN IM DONE!" Naruko screamed as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Okay I can hear that you are stressed come to my study when you're done," Minato said leaving the room.

"Your Naruto you lied to us," Sasuke said with a cold voice.

"No, I didn't I just wanted a normal life. I met Kiba and Shino years before you even came around. I just wanted friends," Naruko said.

"What was your excuse with me then?" Sasuke snapped as he got out of the shower.

"You talked to me first," Naruko said.

"Because you helped me that one day from Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Yes I helped you but I had no intention of going to school or anything for that matter. My dad decided it when he talked to your family and I saw it as my only opportunity of being with my friends," Naruko said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"You... I had conversations with you about how I felt about being here and you... I had them with you instead of who I thought was my friend," Sasuke said about to walk to the door.

"Don't leave," Naruko said grabbing him quickly and he pushed her away making her cringe in pain kneeling down making him run toward her.

"Where?" Sasuke asked as he pushed her hair back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Naruko said crying tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't want to lie I just didn't want to be outed. I wanted my friends," Naruko said grabbing his clothes.

"Fine just show me your wound," Sasuke said worriedly.

Naruko turned her body to the side lifting her shirt up so he could see. He was shocked to see the cut and he hated that she got it from protecting him.

"Why did you do this? You're the princess," Sasuke said angrily.

"I had to protect you three," Naruko whined.

"No, you didn't," Sasuke growled out facing her with anger in his eyes making her shiver. "No, you didn't. I was so worried about you," Sasuke said softly his face dropping to her wound he focused on cleaning the wound and helped bandage it up.

"I'm sorry," Naruko whispered.

"I can't forgive you," Sasuke said pulling her into a hug. "I thought you were far away on the front lines doing something you didn't want to do I was so worried about you," Sasuke whispered in her hair.

"I'm sorry but please keep this a secret," Naruko whispered in his ear making him shiver. "Are you cold? We should get you a towel," Naruko said starting to get up only for Sasuke to pull her back into a hug again.

"Don't protect me anymore I don't want it," Sasuke said pulling away from her. "Once you are healthy again you will show me your fighting style and I will perfect mine and I will protect you," Sasuke said.

"You don't need to do that," Naruko said shaking her head.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" Sasuke snapped loudly.

"Sasuke shut up," Naruko said worried putting her hand on his mouth.

"No, I will tell his majesty where you were and make sure you don't do anything like that ever again," Sasuke said pushing her hand away.

"He already knows you, idiot," Naruko said.

"I'm not okay with you doing this at all. Are you the reason those two get to train with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked exasperated now.

"Yes I am," Naruko said annoyed.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke snapped rolling his eyes.

"Your really going to watch what you say when I am done healing," Naruko growled out through her teeth.

"Are you going to do something?" Sasuke goaded her making her move forward pushing him into the door.

"Lady Naruko?" a maid called from outside her bedroom door.

Naruko grabbed Sasuke's hand then pulled him to her closet pushing him inside as she started pulling off her clothes to change.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"His Majesty wants to know if you want to meet the new guards or are you still too sore?" the maid asked.

"Tell him I will see them in a week because I am feeling too sore," Naruko answered.

"Lady Naruko do you need me to help you put on a new outfit?" the maid asked.

"No I am fine I have it," Naruko said blushing brightly.

"Yes then I will be going," the maid said leaving right away.

Naruko sighed and slowly dropped to her bed exhausted. Sasuke came out of the closet and went to her sitting next to her.

"You are wild," Sasuke said as he laid back.

"I didn't know my dad was going to say it was okay for me to go to school," Naruko said.

"My father might have been the reason for you going to school, to begin with," Sasuke said.

"Why do you say that?" Naruko asked.

"Because we go to school and I think our fathers like to compete with one another," Sasuke said.

"That sounds familiar," Naruko said with a smile.

"Are you talking about how I competed with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruko said with a smile.

The room went silent and the two were both feeling awkward.

"You know everything I said to you was true aside from who I really was," Naruko said.

"I was wondering why you looked so familiar to Kurama," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's my mom's brother and my dad's best friend. Only a certain amount of people know who he really is while some just think he is a knight of my dad's that is never seen," Naruko said with a smile.

"So now I know is that okay?" Sasuke asked.

"You would know eventually considering you're the next King," Naruko said making Sasuke blush brightly. "You shouldn't let him know you know now though," Naruko said as she moved to her other side that didn't have cuts.

"How did you get out of there that night? You know we were going to go back for you," Sasuke said turning toward her.

Now they were facing each other and they both couldn't help the blush that appeared on their cheeks.

"Um..." Naruko whispered turning her head away.

Sasuke just watched her as he waited for an answer.

"I went through the tunnels in my closet after I got the guys. Problem was there was one left that nearly cut my head off," Naruko said showing Sasuke the scar on her neck that was almost healed.

Sasuke moved forward closer to her touching it gently making Naruko jump shocked. He leaned forward kissing her on the scar making her look toward him after he pulled away. The look in his eyes made her freeze not being able to move to make him pull her toward him into a hug as he gently went through her hair. Naruko couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she hugged him back. She was happy that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"I'm glad you came back," Sasuke whispered kissing her forehead.

After sitting like that for a while longer he knew he had to leave before someone caught them together like this and as he was getting up he noticed she fell asleep so he lifted her gently and put her all the way on her bed. As he covered her up he couldn't help but think how did they not know Naruto was actually a girl. As he looked down at her for a few seconds he couldn't help but trace her birthmarks on her face and go down to her lips. He moved down and kissed her mouth so softly that he wasn't sure himself it happened. When he realized what he did he ran out of the room and made sure not to get seen.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Do you think Sasuke acted appropriately after finding out Naruto's real identity? How did everyone feel about what happened? I know it was soon but Sasuke also needs to fall it can't be just her._**


End file.
